Deacon Bertino
Deacon Faron Bertino is an American-born wizard. He graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic after attending Durmstrang Institute. Currently, he is working for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Early Life & Upbringing Deacon was born (6 August 2062) in Fargo, North Dakota, USA to Anastasia Bertino née Adams, a teacher at the nearest American wizarding school, and Devon Bertino, a reputable wandmaker in the state with German-English ancestry. His father while chopping wood was attacked by a werewolf and hid it. When the news was shared with his mother she convinced him to turn her as well. Following this news Deacon's paternal grandfather, Devon Bertino Sr. took in Deacon at the age of four moving him to Jena, Thuringia, Germany. He had not heard from either of his parents ever since. The summer around Deacon's eleventh birthday, he received his school entrance letter from Durmstrang Institute which he had then accepted. He spent two school years there before his failing grades and behavior issues from always starting fights granted his expulsion. Deacon was then transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic repeating his second school year and eventually his fourth year. From then on, Deacon's attitude gradually adjusted as he found himself acting more gentler and relaxed thanks to the new environment and 'superb scenery'. He owes much of his 'classy' upbringing to his grandfather. In his fifth year, he went with his grandfather back to America to see his parents who he had not heard from in over a decade. Unfortunately finding them proved unsuccessful as more evidence grew that his parents did not truly want him in the very beginning but only each other. He grew less interested in finding true love knowing how stupid and careless it truly made them look.. but that didn't stop him from pretending to. Since it did have its nice benefits. Deacon's grades remained average at best up until his sixth year where he had to have more help on his academics. He had met his future roommate Val Tarantino in the library one day. Many days in fact, as he could feel like he was being watched consistently from his direction until he confronted him. Their days of getting to know each other was rocky at best, with Val remaining anti-social and Deacon not having any interest in talking to someone his own gender. But that changed over time after they got into a physical fight where they both were forced to be treated in the hospital wing. They mutually agreed to put their differences aside and help each other after finding common ground. Trust issues were something they shared in common. Neither were raised by their birth parents or had contact with them. Overtime after knowing more about each other's past he convinced his grandfather to allow Val, who became like a brother to him, over to live with them after moving to London since he didn't have much of a home, to begin with either. During Deacon's final year he applied to spend it at Hogwarts to represent Beauxbatons in the Quiz Bowl. While he passed the physical and endurance challenges with flying colors, he failed to meet the academic requirements in enough subjects along with his disciplinary record prevented him from participating. Eventually, he went through all of his examinations and graduated from Beauxbatons, insisting their school would've won the Quiz Bowl if he was one of the chosen participates to represent the school. Adult years Outside of sports, he had an interest in dangerous creatures, enabling him to pursue his higher education at Wizarding University with Cryptozoology. In addition to his studies, he would fill in for one of the sports announcers of Gobstones and Quidditch matches when needed. It was as fun as his reputation for being a 'loving guy' continued progressing. At least until he got acquainted with Mae Nixon, who was checking him and his gorgeous hair out whilst he was doing to same with her. She had needed a drink almost as much as he needed something to eat. After a quick banter, the two of them left to get to know more about each other. Which turned into multiple days into weeks and months and still ongoing. It was quite clear they had fully matched up, with their similar history and views as well as their current tastes. Mae officially became apart of the trio with Val as they all practically lived together. malebertinos.png|With the Pa and Grandpa 11249061_1437046653277314_569178234_n.jpg|With his Ma elephant3-3953w9e5.png|Elephant on the field cropped-grantmellon.png|Surviving the Endurance Swim, 2079 denim-amp-supply-ralph-lauren-2013-spring-lookbook-5.jpg|Sixth year, 2080-81 Deacon-Val.jpg|Deacon and Val bbc7db46c99d11e2959322000a1f9d56_6.jpg|Working with pythons in University lesson Maecon.png|Maecon GrantMellon0.jpg|Working as Gobstones Administration, 2084 10518195_634403506657047_1065277295_n.jpg|Working as Mae's canvas 11401103_959999297353557_3454175996827029446_n.jpg|Adjusting to new work environment grant_header.jpg|New Zookeeper Still needing the extra income to pay his way through his schooling and other expenses he applied at the Ministry. It was a good life, as he had a little helping hand in making Gobstones more popular and socially acceptable. But his major in exotic and dangerous creatures brought more passion out of him. After graduating from Wizarding University in 2086, he went out and bought a two-story house from a muggle. It was cheap and in bad shape, but Wizards didn't need to spend any money to fix it up properly, so it was a win-win. He made a proposal to his girlfriend Mae to move in with him. Not marry though. Since they equally thought of that idea as weird. So he left his former apartment all to Val, which worked out nicely since they can floo visit each other anytime without losing touch. At Val's wedding, he was the best man, fully approving his marriage to James McLeod. He was confused though when they eventually adopted a girl. Not that he didn't approve of Val being a parent, Deacon just wasn't particularly fond of kids and was somehow convinced to take care of her a few times. Deacon didn't have any desire to have kids of his own but he eventually grew comfortable at the idea of being the cool Uncle. That would come in handy when Mae's younger sister June came in to live with them while she attended Hogwarts. She was cool, he hoped she wouldn't disappear off so often. After years of working as a Zookeeper, Deacon applied to the MACUSA, who happily accepted him in where he could work as a Creatures Registrar and Investigator. He was content with his life as he enjoyed his thirties. In 2099, he got an owl from his grandfather, informing him that his parents had been killed by hunters while in their wolf form. But that wasn't the only news. He had a brother named Heath. A much younger brother who was sixteen years old. This was very shocking to Deacon, he had a strange feeling regarding his parents' deaths but also on knowing he had a kid brother all this time. Since his grandfather was getting up there in age, he decided to let Heath stay with them while attending Ilvermorny. The ironic part though was the age difference between the two brothers could have them pass as father and son. A sentiment that Deacon is more than happy to ignore. Work & Academic History Magical Congress of the United States of America Magical Beings: Registrar and Investigator - (January 2093 - Present) National Sanctuary of Dangerous and Exotic Creatures Magical Zookeeper - (Spring 2087 - Winter 2092) British Ministry of Magic Magical Games & Sports: Gobstones Administration - (Fall 2083 - Winter 2086) London Wizarding University Majored in Cryptozoology - (Fall 2082 - Winter 2086) Sports Announcer - (Summer 2082 - 2083) Buried Items Sales Assistant - (Summers 2078 - 2082) Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Second - Seventh year - (Fall 2075 - Spring 2082) 'Durmstrang Institute of Magic ' First - Second year - (Fall 2073 - Spring 2075) S.L.W Results= |-|S.L.W.T Results= Category:Characters Category:Mixed Blood Category:Wolverine Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Ombrelune Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2082 Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:MACUSA Category:Body for Protection of Magical Species